Only you
by Loyal to Arthur
Summary: Arthur isn't gay. It's only Merlin he wants.


**_First one I've done. Sorry if it's of poor quality :L_**

**_Only four chapters so far, writting more when I have time._**

Chapter 1:

Merlin had always known Arthur was smart, much smarter than anyone had given him credit for but there were days when Merlin wished that Arthur truly was a cabbage headed idiot.

Merlin had woken up happy that day, which was a rare thing since he had moved to Camelot, Gaius had cooked him eggs instead of porridge and there were no immediate threats to Arthur or the kingdom. He had just stepped out the door when he smacked right into the back of Arthur who had been waiting for him outside all morning.

"Merrrlin! You're late, you were supposed to be in my chambers an hour ago! Gods if you weren't so damn cute I don't know what I'd do"

"Did you just call me cute?" questioned Merlin as he and Arthur began working their way down the long hall.

"Of course not Merlin, did you hit your head or something?" Arthur said picking up the pace leaving Merlin to lag behind whilst he thought of a suitable retort for his king.

"No sire I did not, but you did call me cute, I know what I heard"

"You are free to believe what you will but do me a favour and don't talk until we've reached my chambers"

They walked in silence until they came to Arthur's door, the king went in but his manservant stayed outside, weary of what was to come "Arthur don't you have training to get to, won't Elyan and Gwaine be wondering where you are?"

"Merlin just shut up and get your ridiculously cute butt in here, Now! Before I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you"

"Now I know I heard you call me cute that time! Arthur what is this about?" Merlin reluctantly crossed through the door and went to the opposite side of the room from Arthur.

Arthur took a deep breath and crossed the room to stand close to Merlin, close enough so that he could smell Merlin and all the beautiful scents that came with him. He was close enough now that if he moved a little closer he could encircle Merlin within his arms and never let him go, which was exactly what he wanted. "Merlin I…" The king started but wasn't able to finish before Merlin cut him off.

"I know, you want your armour polished, your clothes washed and your lunch brought to you right away" Merlin turned to walk away but he wasn't fast enough, Arthur had caught his arm and spun him around so that he was nestled tightly against his chest.

"No Merlin what I want is you, I know your secret Merlin. I'm not blind you know" Merlin was now staring up at Arthur with wide eyes.

"Arthur please I can explain…" Merlin's thoughts spun out of control with images of a burning pyre with him atop, flames engulfing him and Arthur laughing whilst he watched but his nightmarish thoughts were cut off.

"So you can explain to me why you were afraid to tell me you loved me?" It hurt Arthur to know that this whole time Arthur was wanting Merlin, Merlin was wanting him the same.

"…This is the secret you found out? I would have much rather you found out my other one..." Merlin said as his ears began to blush a deep red and he had to look away because he truly thought this was a worse secret for Arthur to find out then his magic.

"I don't care about any others you may have, I love you, all of you, no matter what" Arthur gripped Merlin's chin and pulled his gaze back to him

"Are you sure Arthur? Because I don't think I believe you" Merlin tried to pull away again but Arthur's strong arms just held him tighter.

"I'm sure Merlin; I have this feeling that we were destined for each other, you and me against all odds"

Merlin began to move his hands up Arthur's chest until they reached his golden hair, he gave a tug and Arthur bent to meet the softness of Merlin's lips "I feel exactly the same way about you my king"

Arthur had managed to get Merlin's shirt and neckerchief off and was kissing Merlin's neck tenderly when there came a knock at the door and the booming voice of Sir Gwaine

"Arthur! Can you hurry up! The horses are ready, and I can't find Merlin anywhere, I think he's at the tavern again"

Chapter 2:

"I don't know why you make me come on these hunting trips with you, you always say I'm useless and can't hunt so why bring me?" huffed Merlin as he rode beside Arthur with Sir Leon and Sir Elyan trailing behind.

"You know exactly why I bring you, for your wit, charm and down-right sexiness" Arthur winked at Merlin as they rode further into the forest.

"Yeah, yeah ok you're very flattering"

"I know" grinned Arthur as he dismounted his horse and strode to the opening of a nearby cave "Merlin are you willing to sleep in here? Mind you there may not actually be that much sleeping going on…"

"I may be willing but where are Leon and Elyan going to sleep when they catch up?"

"I don't know out on the grass, up a tree, anywhere as long as they're not in hearing range of what ever explicit behaviour may go on in that cave" Arthur had snuck up behind Merlin and was now hugging him from behind but Merlin was wriggling uneasily.

"Arthur, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but when you admitted you wanted me I was hopping you didn't just mean that in a …you know in a sexual way…" Merlin freed himself from Arthur and went to sit on a nice patch off grass by himself when Arthur walked slowly over to him and sat down, keeping his distance.

"Merlin I love you because you're my best friend, you're funny, you're cute, you're loyal and although I hate to admit it, you're a pretty smart guy" Merlin had to laugh at that, even when Arthur was being loving, he was still a dollophead. Arthur took this as his queue to proceed with his speech "Yeah I want you sexually but that is definitely not the only way I want you and if I ever hear you say such a ridiculous thing ever again I will use you as target practice next time my knights and I train. Do we understand one and other?" Merlin nodded, pleased with the reassurance Arthur has provided; he too wants Arthur sexually but knows that they have a more profound bond that goes far beyond sex. "Good boy Merlin you've made your king very happy". Together they got up to go in search of their wayward knights. When Leon and Elyan were found they set up camp, when that was finished Merlin set off into the woods under the pretence of collecting firewood.

Chapter 3:

As Merlin wandered the woods darkness began to fall all around him making it impossible to see where he was going, he tripped over one thing and then another until he came to a clearing. Merlin could sense the magic but just presumed it was the elements at work around him, until he heard that all too familiar call of "Emrys!" at first he thought he was hearing things, how could anyone be out here he thought but then another voice called again "Emrys!" This time it spoke not only his name but something else "Emrys we only wish to guide you, this quest you have embarked upon with Arthur will be a trialling one, some may wish to harm you and Arthur for the love you share but you must let your heart guide you" and with that he was alone, left only to his thoughts. As Merlin came out of the woods he was only able to focus on one thing, the sight of Arthur's stark naked body going into the water of the nearby lake. "Fuck!" Merlin said quietly to himself. Merlin had seen Arthur naked everyday for a long, long time because he bathed and dressed him every morning but this time it was different, this time he was able to stare and really appreciate all of Arthur's 'Assets'. Whilst Merlin had been staring he hadn't noticed Leon and Elyan who were looking at him with great concern. Leon yelled out to him "Merlin. Come over here and join us, you look like there's no thought left in your head" Arthur had heard this and since Merlin was still unable to look away from he saw him turn to look at him with the cheekiest grin he had ever seen. It took Merlin a moment to grasp what Arthur was doing because he couldn't believe his eyes. Merlin wanted to yell out "Arthur stop, what are you doing Leon and Elyan are right there making a fire!" but he couldn't bring himself to, he was far too aroused by the current goings on for him to posses any rational thought what so ever. Arthur, the cheeky bastard was standing in the water, plain as day, rubbing himself profusely. Merlin was so close to bursting he couldn't believe it and Arthur was watching him, putting on a show for him. Arthur was close to Cumming and when he saw Merlin, his Merlin, lick his lips at him as he stood trying to hide his erection, he shot his load out all over his hand. Merlin stood awestruck for while, thinking he probably wouldn't be able to move for a very long time when an extremely wet and slightly blushing Arthur walked up "So…umm did you enjoy yourself?" The prat! Merlin thought "Oh that, yes I suppose I did enjoy myself, it would have been much more enjoyable if it were a private viewing though"

Chapter 4:

As they all sat around the fire Leon had insisted they play a game of truths. Everyone was quite willing to play but that may have been a result of the wine they'd all been sharing. "Ok Leon you can be our first victim considering you wanted to play" Arthur told Leon.

"Alright, go ahead" said Leon, now slightly regretting his decision.

"Well you know when you wore that dress?" Elyan said and Leon nodded his head, his cheeks flushing bright red "Well on a scale of Arthur to Gwaine how queer did you feel?"

"I don't think I get this scale…" Arthur said slowly

"Well sire you have bedded many people all of whom are women so you are number 1 for the least queer, whereas Gwaine, well we all know about his escapades with men, so he is the queerest" Said Elyan with conviction

"Ohhh" Said Arthur and turned to look at Merlin, who was already facing in another direction

"I think I'm going to sleep now. Good night Sir Elyan, Sir Leon, Good night sire" And with that Merlin left

"Shit." Arthur said, a little too loudly

"What is it Arthur? You can tell us anything." Leon said trying to comfort Arthur

"I can not tell you this, at least not yet anyway. I think I will try to get some sleep. Good night." Arthur went into the cave where he and Merlin had set their beds.

Merlin had curled up into a ball on his bed and was trying hard to hide that he was awake. Arthur laid down next to Merlin on his bed leaving his own unused. "Merlin…Merlin! Listen to me. There is nothing to be upset about." Arthur cooed. Merlin turned over forgetting his act and looked Arthur straight in the eyes and said "Arthur, there is everything to be upset about. How do you really know that you love me? You've never even been with another man or even attracted and I've seen you publicly humiliate your knights you discovered to be gay" Arthur flinched at the word gay, he had never liked that term, Merlin saw this and continued "See you don't even want to hear the word gay! Well guess what Arthur you don't have to hear it anymore! I'm sleeping outside with Elyan and Leon." Merlin got up to leave but Arthur clutched his arm in a vice like grip and refused to let go. "Arthur what the fu…" Merlin was cut off by Arthur's tongue in his mouth. Merlin couldn't help himself, he responded faster then you could say virgin. Merlin began pulling Arthur down to where he now was laying. "Arthur promise me you love me. Promise me you're not just being a clotpole and half way through this you'll discover you don't want me." Merlin said shakily. Arthur nodded and said "I am not willing to label myself as gay because that means I can find other men attractive, I don't find other men attractive Merlin, It's just you. I want you and I love you more then anything, but you have to promise me one thing, promise me I'm your first."

"I promise Arthur and I'm happy you are" And with that Merlin straddled Arthur and felt him get hard beneath him almost instantly. "Well that proves it, you do think I'm sexy" Merlin growled into Arthur's ear. Arthur grabbed Merlin by the hips and rolled him so that Arthur was now the one doing the straddling. Arthur began disrobing Merlin, first he took off his neckerchief, then his


End file.
